


Help- I Need Somebody

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [5]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 1x13, Bruised Ribs, Deleted Scene, Engagement, Episode Tag, F/M, Nursing, Rookies, hot dogs, premarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Rookie cop Danny Reagan wasn’t expecting this when he was on patrol that day*based off the deleted scene in 1x13
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Kudos: 8





	Help- I Need Somebody

"So how goes the wedding planning?" Micheal Donovan looked over at the rookie cop. 

Danny Reagan nodded, "good. We're supposed to go linen shopping or something equally as boring on Saturday."

"Planning isn't your thing?" Micheal asked in a thick New Jersey accent. 

"I keep telling her I'd marry her on a dingy fish boat, but she wants a traditional wedding."

"Youse don't have any say, do youse?"

Danny clicked just tongue, "not really..." he looked up and saw a suspicious looking man. "Hey, check him out. Look nervous?"

"Youse got a good eye, kid."

"I'm gonna talk to him," he stated confidently and started walking. 

"No, don't-" three seconds went by before the big man (who had about eighty pounds on Danny) punched his partner in the nose. "Rookies," he shook his head, and strolled to the hot dog stand a few feet away.

Danny, meanwhile, was having a hard time getting the perpetrator to stop fighting him. The perp definitely had the upper hand- he was bigger than the rookie in almost every way. The one thing that didn't top Danny was the man's stubbornness; the perp was just angry and guilty, but Danny had pure stupidity and sheer Reagan stubbornness and determination on his side. 

Finally, Danny got the man in a headlock, taking a moment to look for his partner. He shouted at Micheal when he saw that the superior officer was standing idly by, eating a hot dog! Anger was thrown on the rookie's stubbornness and determination, causing him quickly yank the perp's arms behind his back and quickly handcuff them. 

Danny rolled off the perp and Micheal, swallowing the last bite of hot dog, dragged the perp to his feet. "It wouldn't have killed you to help me out?!" Danny snapped angrily as Micheal stuffed the perp into the squad car. 

He turned around and stood over Danny, "I just needed to see what youse was made of, kid. Youse an' me- we're gonna be partners!"

The rookie whimpered and dropped his head to the ground. He rolled over onto his side, groaning in pain. He crawled over to his hat, and painfully stood. "Great," he moaned, clutching his stomach. 

"What? Broken ribs?"

"Probably."

"Let's drop this skell at the station, then I'll take youse to get those ribs looked at."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, really." He scrunched his nose in pain when climbing in the squad car. Maybe it is necessary.

***********

"Here you go, Doctor Jones." The peppy blonde nurse handed her superior a stack of papers. 

"What're these?"

She stood on her tip toes, pointing to the top sheet. "These are the papers you wanted me to fill out."

"Linda, I gave them to you fifteen minutes ago!"

"Yeah, so?" She cocked her head, wondering why the time was relevant. 

"It usually takes longer than fifteen minutes."

"I'm a fast worker."

"Oh, Linda," another nurse came up to her. "There's a patient behind curtain three. I think you might want to see him," she handed her the chart. 

"Why?" She looked at the messy handwriting on the page. Quickly, she walked to curtain three; without asking if the patient was alright with her entrance, she yanked the curtain back. 

"Hi, honey," Danny smiled and waved to her, sitting on the bed with his shirt off. 

"You've been on the job barely two weeks, and already you're injured?" Linda shook her head, walking up to him. "What's the injury?"

"Well, my ribs are either broken or bruised. Either way, hurts like hell." 

Linda frowned as her eyes took in the bruising on his chest. "I'm gonna press against them, and see what's what."

"What're you gonna use?"

Linda slapped him in the arm, "my hands! Get your mind outta the gutter!"

Danny laughed, but immediately regretted it, clutching his left side. 

"That right there could be a sign of a fracture... hold still, and tell me when it hurts.... what happened?"

Danny talked while Linda examined him, stopping occasionally to warn her about the pain. "Well, my stupid ass thought it was a great idea to talk to someone who- ow."

"Sorry..."

"Someone who looked suspicious. So without thinking, I went up to him. I barely got out a 'Hi' before he- ow. Before he- ow. Before he punched my nose. Then we started fighting and- ow- and rolling around and shit. Ow."

Linda looked up from his chest, and gently touched the bruised flesh. "I didn't even notice this."

"It's fine, it's okay. It's nothing."

"Your nose may be nothing, but I'm worried about these ribs." She took her stethoscope off her neck and put the ear pieces in her ear. She placed the round end onto his chest. "Breathe deep for me, please." 

Danny listened to her instructions, trying not to visibly wince. He started moving his foot from side to side out of distraction. 

"Hold still please."

"Are you always this polite?"

"I try to be." Linda walked to the front of him, swinging her stethoscope over her neck. "I think it's just a hairline fracture or a crack, but you're still going to need an X-ray. I'll get Doctor Jones- don't go anywhere." She left him with a pec on his lips. 

Danny smiled, his fiancée was only a student nurse, but he could tell she was better than any of the nurses that had been there longer. Maybe I'm just biased. I probably am.

**********

Danny had exactly what Linda had suggested- a couple of hairline fractures and a few cracks. "I didn't think I was hit that hard."

"Evidence suggests otherwise," Linda helped him on with his shirt, just wanting to be close to him. If this was how she felt like with a few fractured bones, she hated to see how she felt like with an actual gun shot wound. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to be a widow before we're married." Quickly she added, "or after or during."

Danny chuckled and grabbed his hat from the seat, wincing again. "I'll be careful."

"Yeah, and slow down."

"I will. I'm sure I'll be on desk duty for a while."

"I hope... I better get back to work before Dr. Jones comes looking for me. See you for dinner?"

"Fancy or cheap?"

"I'm in the mood for either greasy pizza or chicken by-product with fries and ice cream."

"I'll surprise you, then." He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

She smiled, "love you more."

"Love you most," he kissed her lips. "Bye."

She waved as he walked out of the small X-ray room. "Bye!"


End file.
